In Game Store
Infinity Wars has an in-game store where players may purchase cards and cosmetic items. Currency There are two forms of currency in Infinity Wars: Infinity Points Infinity Points (IP) are the free to play currency, represented by a silver shield. IP is obtained as a reward for playing games. More IP is awarded for wins than losses. A permanent +50% boost in IP gains is awarded upon the Player reaching Level 20. Temporary IP boosts are also available as level up and daily rewards. All ranked-legal Infinity Wars cards are obtainable with Infinity Points. Lightmare Points Lightmare Points (LP) are the premium currency, represented by a golden flame. LP can be obtained through purchase. Payment methods are Steam Wallet (in the Steam version) and PayPal (in the Standalone client). Penta-Packs All Penta-Packs contain 5 Infinity Wars cards and are guaranteed to include at least one card that is Rare or higher Rarity. Collection Penta-Pack The Collection Penta-Pack contains cards drawn from all Infinity Wars sets (other than promotional sets). Each Collection Penta-Pack costs 3000 IP or 150 LP. Expansion Penta-Pack The Expansion Penta-Pack contains only cards from one set. At least one set is available at all times. Each Expansion Penta-Pack costs 3000 IP or 150 LP. Core 2013 Penta-Pack.png|Core 2013 Penta-Pack|link=IW2013 RiseSet Pack.png|Rise Penta-Pack|link=Rise Infestation Penta Pack.png|Infestation Penta-Pack|link=Infestation Ascension Penta-Pack.png|Ascension Penta-Pack|link=Ascension Order Penta Pack.png|Order Penta-Pack|link=Order Oppression Penta.png|Oppression Penta-Pack|link=Oppression Factional Penta-Packs 8 Factional Penta-Packs are available, one for each faction. They contain cards drawn from all Infinity Wars sets (other than promotional sets), but only for one chosen faction. Factional Penta-Packs cost 300 LP. They are not purchasable with IP. The explanation for the greater price is that they make it much easier for a player to obtain particular cards, as the pool they are drawn from is much smaller than a Collection pack. FD Penta.png|Flame Dawn Penta-Pack|link=Flame Dawn Cards GI Penta.png|Genesis Penta-Pack|link=Genesis Cards Warpath Penta.png|Warpath Penta-Pack|link=Warpath Cards CoV Penta.png|Cult of Verore Penta-Pack|link=Cult of Verore Cards DoD Penta.png|Descendants of the Dragon Penta-Pack|link=Descendants of the Dragon Cards SoA Penta.png|Sleepers of Avarrach Penta-Pack|link=Sleepers Cards Exiles Penta.png|Exiles Penta-Pack|link=Exile Cards OoS Penta.png|Overseers Penta-Pack|link=Overseers Cards Alt Art Packs Alt Art Penta-Pack]] These Penta-Packs are the same as Collection Penta-Packs, with the following exceptions: * They have an increased LP price and cannot be purchased with IP. * They have a chance of giving a specific Alt Art card. The exact chance per pack is unknown. The Alt Arts have a small chance of being gold, foil or goldfoil. Promotional sets See Promotional Cards. Pre-made Decks A number of pre-made decks are available for sale for 1,350 LP each. See Fixed Deck. Rift Tokens Located under "Miscellaneous", Rift Tokens provide a bulk discount for entering Rift Runs. Each token gives the user 1 Rift Run entry. Rift Tokens never expire. They can be spent one at a time when entering a Rift Run instead of the LP or IP payment. * 10 Rift Tokens - 675LP or 18,000 IP * 50 Rift Tokens - 2,812LP or 75,000 IP Rift Tokens can additionally be earned through Daily rewards, leveling up, or purchased as part of Downloadable Content. Customization The following items are cosmetic only; they have no impact on gameplay. Avatars Various player avatars are available, with prices ranging from 1,575 IP to 7,350 IP. Avatars cannot be purchased with LP. Battlefields Battlefields cost 950 Lightmare Points each. They cannot be purchased with IP. Eden.PNG|Eden Manufacturing Western Front.PNG|Western Front Refinery.PNG|Red Refinery Sanctuary.PNG|Nature's Sanctuary Hydra Den.PNG|Hydra Den Flame.PNG|Cathedral Of Flame Factory.PNG|Corrupted Lab Exile.PNG|Altar Of Madness Refinery.PNG|Supply Depot DoD.PNG|Palace Of The Dynasties Card Backs Card backs can be purchased for 450 Lightmare Points. They cannot be purchased with IP. Flame Dawn Cardback.png|Dawn's Banner Verore Cardback.png|Vicious Verore DoD Cardback.png|Jade Wall Warpath Cardback.png|Warpath Fury Genesis Cardback.png|Steel Genesis Sleepers Cardback.png|Robotic Undead Exiles Cardback.png|Exiled Decadence Pre-Orders To date, pre-orders have been offered for every set.Except Omni. Generally pre-orders open 3-4 weeks before the new set releases. All cards bought as pre-orders are Platinum, with a chance of being Platinum Foil.However, no Platinum Foil cards were distributed for Core 2013. Various individual and community awards have also been given, based on the number of packs ordered. See also * Downloadable Content Notes Category:Infinity Wars Store Category:Guides